


To Find Purpose After

by Estirose



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens, people always need to be saved.</p><p>Set during "Soul of Rebirth", contains spoilers for that and the main game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Find Purpose After

**Author's Note:**

> There's not as much canon in "Soul of Rebirth" as there is in the main game, but there's enough, especially when it comes to Minwu. I don't know how accessible this is to people who haven't finished the main game and don't know about the events leading up to this side story, but I will mention that this does contain some major spoilers.

"Minwu," Josef asks casually as they get ready to leave Machanon, "You think everything is going to be all right?"

Minwu smiles beneath his veil. "I don't know." It seems strange, not to know one's purpose now that one is dead. But then again, neither he or the others expected this strange afterlife with dead citizens and dungeons filled with monsters. He eyes the soldier from Fynn who is patrolling the platform above them. The gateway he guards leads to the least dangerous dungeon, where he, Josef, Ricard, and Scott met, the other two leading to a single room where a monster guards Ultima, and an even more dangerous dungeon that they walked into by accident. Thank goodness for Phoenix Downs and the fact that Ricard had the sense to revive him first so that he could revive the others. 

Ricard has told him it was from protecting Firion, who seems to have followed his path. He wonders how Firion, Maria, and Guy are doing, if they've saved the living world. Not that he can do anything about it. They are there and he is here and sometimes he wonders if anybody's really anywhere.

But that is a philosophical matter, something to be resolved after they figure out how to make these trapped citizens of the afterlife safe. He suspects, and he knows the others do too, that the answer lies in the dangerous place where they are not yet ready to go. 

"I figured if anybody knew, it would be you," Josef said. There's a smile in his eyes that Minwu is glad to see, an indication that even if they're dead that doesn't mean that they can't recover. He knows that Josef died protecting Firion and the others so that they could get out of the cavern and back to Altair.

And he also knows that Josef sometimes stares forlornly at the little kids trapped in this place.

He doesn't know why most people are trapped in the place. He thinks he knows why he and the others are. His fate was tied up with Firion's group, and so were the others'. Josef, who died by Borghen's trap saving them, Scott who died in the initial war and they were the last people he saw. And Ricard, who summoned a Wyvern to make sure they got away and stopped the Emperor.

"I can tell you that we all left those youngsters in good hands, and it is our connection to them that brought us together here," Minwu tells him. "It's our fate to save the world, this time." If that's what they're supposed to do. He's not completely sure.

He watches Scott and Ricard walk towards them, having stopped to buy more potions. Like with Firion, he has made sure that the others know healing magic, but he also knows there are monsters that steal one's magic, and potions are never a bad backup.

In any case, even if he doesn't know what they're doing, he knows they're doing good. That eventually they will be powerful enough to find their way through that place, find out what's going on, and save the people of this town. 

Straightening up, he shifts his gear on his shoulders. It's time to go.


End file.
